Percy Jackson HeadCanons
by Zombie221
Summary: HeadCanons/OTPs of the Seven and their friends! Comment on which pairing/ship you want to be in the next chapter, i will try do them. rated t because im paranoid :) enjoy!
1. Frazel

Frazel HeadCanon #1

"Frank, I'm scared.."

Hazel looked up at him her eyes shining with terror.

He tried to reassure her, but she wouldn't listen.

Her eyes looked so fragile, so delicate, like glass orbs that would shatter at any touch.

Arion lay at her feet, a fatal wound glistening in his stomach.

He couldn't think of anything to say.

Just then a gryphon flew over head sending a hunting call.

Hazels eyes froze in realisation.

Gryphons were harmless to the living.

They hunted the dead.

"No!" She screamed.

He let a tear slide down his cheek.

He picked Hazel up and pulled her away.

She broke away, only to find a group of gryphons feasting.

She ran back to Frank and buried her head into his chest.

He held her tight as she broke down.

He looked up to see the last gryphons leaving.

She untangled herself from him.

She knelt on the ground next to him, the light in her eyes broken.

She, at that moment, wanted to die.

She had thrown herself off that cliff, only to find strong hands around her waist.

They lifted her up and they tilted her head up, wiped her tears.

He kissed her.

And at that moment, she realised she wanted him more than as a friend.


	2. Tratie

Tratie HeadCanon #2

Katie stormed into the Hermes Cabin and flopped down on a chair.

Connor sat at a chair on the computer.

Katie sighed.

"Hey, Connor, I wanted to talk to you about, well, you know, me liking Travis and everything.

I wish I knew if he liked me back."

The boy in the chair froze and just then the real Connor came striding in excitedly.

He opened his mouth, noticed Katie sitting on a chair and turned away.

As he was going out of the door, he shouted over his shoulder "Hey Trav! Dinners in 30,"

Katie froze, knowing what this meant.

She got up and walked towards the door only to feel a hand on her wrist.

She turned and found herself face to face with Travis who's blue eyes were fixated on her green grass ones.

She lowered her head, but he whispered in my ear, "I think he does..."

She gasped and lifted her head, their faces inches apart.

Then they kissed.


	3. Percabeth

Percabeth HeadCanon #3

Back when Annabeth, Luke and Thalia were travelling they stopped off at a playground where they spotted a little boy that was Annabeth's age,

eating a blue pancake before running off to go on the climbing frame.

Later on he bumped into Annabeth at the top of the slide

and were arguing as to who was to go down first.

Thalia and Luke saw them and grinned.

When they eventually stopped arguing to take a breath the green-eyed youngster eyed her curiously and asked what her name was.

"Annabeth,"

she replied.

"Percy,"

the boy said before grinning mischievously and jumping onto the slide.

Annabeth shrieked with outrage but before she could reach them his mum called him away,

looking around anxiously.

Annabeth stood stockstill fuming and from that day on Luke and Thalia had a private joke about the old married couple in children's clothing.

 **Hey guys! Good to see you. This is your daily dose of Percabeth right here! Okay, 3 2 1 Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww okay now we are done.**

 **Percy: wait! You forgot**

 **Annabeth: she didn't forget she just didn't want to do it.**

 **Me: Fine. I do not own any PJO ORRRRR HOO characters they all belong to uncle rick**

 **i cant believe we hit 90 reads already you are so so so so so so amazing thank you ?ￂﾠ**


	4. Nico and Bianca

Nico and Bianca HeadCanon #4

Nico hated being public, but if it made his best friend happy, he'd do it.

That and he was promised one trip to McDonald's after the errands were finished.

Percy knew how much Nico loved a Happy Meal, which is why he'd always bring the 18 year old one anytime he left camp.

Today, a small child of about six was there with her mother.

The little girl was holding her imaginary friend's hand demanding that he should get a happy meal too.

The mother sighed.

"Bianca... Nico isn't real."

Percy watched Nico tense, as Bianca stomped her foot.

"He is real Mommy! He was my brother before I was born!"

Her mother laughed fakely, gripping the child's wrist.

"Kids and their dreams nowadays," she said to the cashier.

On their way out Bianca's head turned and she looked directly at Nico.

With a big smile she screamed,

"I LOVE YOU NEEKS!"


	5. Frazel II

Frazel HeadCanon #5

Hazel is on a phone call with Frank with an urgent question.

"Uh, Frank honey..."

"Yes, Gem?"

"Are you coming home?"

"Actually I was planning on leaving in 10 minutes."

"Good. Well, um, have you found out whether the baby can change into animals yet?"

"No Hazelnut, why?"

"..."

"Come on, tell me."

"Well, the baby is gone and there's a fly in the playroom. I'm wondering if I should kill it."

"HAZEL!"

"I'M COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!"

 **Hello people!**

 **I know, I know, this chapter is reallly late and I'm sorry. :(**

 **there's been so much going on, I have a residential next week and there's this stress about my sisters leg and everything, but I also have some really good news!**

 **There was a talent scout who came to my school, looking for aspiring young actors and actresses, she was auditioning for the movie Sherlock Holmes.**

 **Yes, the** ** _actual movie._**

 **Not just like a school play.**

 **Fun fact she was actually the one who auditioned** ** _the_** **Chewy!**

 **In Star Wars!**

 **Anyway, I auditioned, and I got a callback!**

 **To have a filmed audition for the producer!**

 **Isn't that so cool?!**

 **So, I will tell if I got in, and I will tell you which part so you can watch out for me in the film if you want to!?**

 **Anyhow,I don't any PJO or HOO characters okay ?**

 **Bye guys and I plan on uploading another chapter to The Seven: A New Generation and The Beauty Queen Vlogs.**

 **I'm sorry the uploads are so short, i will try and make them longer okay?**

 **Bye! Zoe out! ;)**


	6. Thaluke

**Thaluke HeadCanon #6**

 _(For the sake of this HeadCanon Thalia and Luke are both 13)_

Years before Camp Half-Blood, on their travels with Annabeth, Thalia and Luke had crushes on each other.

They fought together, ate together, ran together.

They each felt like a part, or a jigsaw.

If one wasn't there, the jigsaw would never fit together.

They were one.

It was never 'Thalia' or 'Luke' it was LukeandThalia.

ThaliaandLuke.

They would die for each other.

They avoided a relationship, fearing it would ruin their ever so precious friendship, but one day, on the 4th of July, they let their guard down.

It ended badly, and the next day was when they got to camp, and Thalia sacrificed her for them.

The reason Luke hates the gods so much is because he wants to get revenge on Aphrodite for screwing everything up.

 **Hey guys, daily dose of Thaluke here! Sorry i haven't uploaded in ages, just loads of stuff about exams, and other things. Because I have a week off, so I will upload a bit more ok :) Peace out!**


	7. Solangelo

Just imagine Solangelo's first fight tho.

Their just fighting, then Will says "Go to hell!" out of frustration.

Nico just says "Okay," like really calm then he ACTUALLY GOES TO FRICKIN HELL for like a week and Will is so done.

 **Ha ha lol I saw this on the internet and I had to show it to you! I will post more the Seven a new generation soon okay? Bye!**


	8. Solangelo II

This was **requested by LunaLovegood220022 thanks for the continued support from all of u guys *hugs everyone* I LOVVEE U ALL**

 **Percy: ... yeah, she's a little weird.**

 **Annabeth: A little?!**

 **Me: Shut up and on with the HeadCanon!**

So, Nico goes on like, "Can you not call me sunshine?!"

And Will rolls his eyes and is like, "Fine my little ray of _darkness!"_

And Nicos like "I'm done. I'm so done."

 **Lol ha ha :)**


	9. Thalico & Thalico II

#1

Drew once charmspeaked Nico into trying on some mascara, knowing full well that it was waterproof. The poor boy spent two whole hours trying to get it off, with no luck whatsoever. It was Thalia who finally helped him and wiped it off. After that, she went into the Aphrodite cabin and threw out all of Drew's designer clothes, replaced all of her shoes with Crocs, all of her perfume with cheap fragrance, her makeup with office supplies and filled her shampoo bottles with superglue.

#2

Whenever Thalia was feeling down, Nico would summon skeletons to perform a musical for her. When that did nothing, Nico would force himself to smile and join the bones in singing and dancing. It worked every time.

 **How you doing guys? I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in so long but school is havoc and I just got my results from my exams! Thank you so much for all the support! 333 Yes, yes, I know, I don't own PJO or HOO characters that honour belongs to Uncle Rick. Just have some cookies (:: ::) bye see ya later, alligator! Zoe out! :)**


	10. authors note

**hey guys, im really sorry for not updating in forever, i promise im starting again. anyway, ive just been reaaalllyyy busy with school and everything, and i now, in highschool, get 14 pieces of homework a week. its crazy busy and no, i havent given up on this story, but im having a poll on the other three: tratie, the seven a new generation and beautyqueenvlogs, so if you want to get a say in which ones i continue, you can go and vote there now, as im only going to continue 2 of them. i am also starting a miraculous ladybug story (i recently got hooked- i love adrinette!) so go and check that out. cookies to all my fabulous, wonderful readers :: :: and the people who have kept checking to see if there's an update, i love you all.**

 **luv ya, Zoe xx**

 **(just a warning, if i dont get enough votes i will choose which stories to continue, so if you want to see your favourites be contnued, i wont know unless you vote.)**


	11. XX EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! XX

**Hey guys! OMG it has been so long since i updated or anything! Don't worry, I'm not dead. Please don't kill e for not updating or anything. ive had a lot going on, but now i'm gonna try update every Saturday just to give a steady schedule. I will probably discontinue The Seven:A New Generation because i haven't had enough encouragement to continue with it and i'm overall just bored with it! I have not abandoned this story yet though. I will start doing some other fanfiction such as 39 clues fanfics as i am just obsessed with them right now. Comment which is your favourite ship as i'm going to do a headcanons series for them as well and i will mention you in the disclaimer and do them. Also comment if you want specific details in any of them. I am currently writing the to-be first one in the series thing (which is datalie- they are so cute together!) If i do not get many votes i will do my favourite ships instead which are:**

 **Amain- amy x ian**

 **Datalie/Natan- dan x natalie**

 **Hamead- hamilton x sinead**

 **Neliske- nellie x fiske**

 **Nedison- madison x ned**

 **Teagen- ted x reagen**

 **and**

 **Datticus- dan x atticus**

 **Thank you and if you haven't given up on this fic give a review or PM so i know you're there!**

 **Zoe xx**


	12. Liper

**Liper**

It wasn't that he didn't love Jason- they were practically brothers after all. They were the cool kids, the bros, the best buds who never argued over anything at all.

Jason was the golden boy, perfect, handsome, amazing in every way. Then it turns out that he's also Jupiter's son; you know, the king of the whole fricken' universe! But Leo- he was the child of Hephaestus, the ugly dude who even his own **mother** didn't want to acknowledge as her son. While Jason was a leader, Leo was the annoying 7th wheel that just traveled along with the other, more talented demigods of the seven.

It wasn't that he didn't love Jason- he just resented him.

However, it wasn't the handsomeness, the leadereshness, the complete and utter perfection that drove Leo insane with jealousy. It was the girl hanging off of Jason's arm. The one with the laughing eyes which were a mirage whichever way you looked at them. The one with the adorable smile, the one Jason ignored, the one he took for granted, **the one** **who could do so** **much better.**

But she didn't want to. She didn't want to do better, because **she loved Jason.** Nothing he or Leo ever said could change that. As her best friend, he had heard her ramble excitedly for hours and hours at sleepovers about her perfect wedding where Jason would sweep her off her feet and carry her away to a gold and silver carriage. Leo would joke about her inner Aphrodite showing through, and she would playfully shove him, a small smile playing on her lips. And his heart broke just that little bit more.

He started making excuses not to hang out with them, with **her** \- his heart in such little pieces they were hardly recoverable and he worried if he saw them being sweet and coupley, laughing and giggling respectively, his heart would shatter so completely that he would never be able to put it back together.

He started drifting away from them, doing anything and everything to forget, to let go of the past, yet he still got invited to their wedding. He went, but he didn't quite know why- he jut needed to see her one last time.

He turned away when they kissed, tears of anger, sorrow and self-pity welling in his eyes. Standing up, he avoided the confused and curious stares people were giving him and stalked out of the church, shoving a note in his pew set, marked _Piper and Jason_ and ran _._ He'd planned for this moment. He stopped on the edge, tears finally free-falling down his cheeks in a cascade of bottled-up bitterness as they rolled down the bridge of his nose and disappeared into the murky depths of the river below him. As his life was about to end, he focused on the positive moments.

 _Partying wildly with Percy and Thalia until early in the morning._

1.

 _Laughing so hard with Hazel that milk spurted out of his nose._

2.

 _A long night of Truth or Dare a few years ago, with Piper and_ _Jason_ _where he was 1 turn away from kissing Piper, when she declared her ever-lasting love for Jason..._

3.

Splash.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Oh my gosh, I wrote this myself yet i've almost brought myself to tears! Love you guys, I write these for your pleasure, please R &R for mine! Cookies for all! :: ::**


	13. Leson

**Hey, Zombie221 here, I'm not dead (yay!) so I decided to make a Leson. Requests are welcome and I am in love with all you awesome nerds so, here you go~**

Jason was always confused that he woke up next to a girl claiming to be his girlfriend when he knew he was gay- closet of course- but he knew something was up he second he woke up; he would never have gone out with a girl- he hates stringing them along.

That's what he tells himself, anyway, until he catches a glimpse of a curly, raggedy mop of brown hair situated in front of him, who is, inevitably, the girl's extremely funny, extremely straight best friend.

Leo- she calls him, and all he has to do is laugh, an adorable, tinkling sound that makes Jason weak at the knees and bow low, saying, "Well thank you, thank you very much," and Jason knows he's fallen already.

And so, he figures he has to stay near the girl in order to be close to this boy, and so he does all the necessary flirting and while she's talking, not that he doesn't find it interesting, he just can't focus when there's that gorgeous human being just sitting there looking delectable.

When he gets the quest, the prophecy says the forge, and Jason can't help but remember that flaming hammer that had chased Leo around earlier, while he yelped and screamed and he feels a flicker of hope. Maybe they'll get to be alone.

But this is not the case. At the mention of the dove, Jason's thoughts immediately jump to the girl- Pier was she called? Poper? Ah, Piper, he thinks, and can't help but sigh a sigh of annoyance that he has to keep this act up for as long as the quest takes; possibly longer.

When he sees the dragon, he freaks out: just a little though- after all, it's a freaking dragon. After that, he just feels admiration, envy and also a whole lot of awe. After all: _it's a freaking dragon._

And of course, Leo dishes out all of these nicknames for himself- and Jason can't help but think that he's insecure underneath all of the show.

They get to the end of the quest, and Jason finds that he can't keep lying to Piper; they're good friends after all, and it's clear she likes him. However, he underestimated the powers of an Aphrodite child (the ability to tell who a person likes) and he overestimated his ego, which she wounds when she laughs, saying, "Jason, you do know you stare at Leo all the time? If I didn't know you were gay, I'd have to be blind and deaf- you murmur his name in your sleep, you know. And besides, I got over you a loooonnnggg time ago. Annabeth is looking extremely cute though- I'm bi, haven't you noticed?"

And once again, as Jason is confused by the wit of a woman, he thinks to himself, _Thank God I'm gay._

Then there's a whirlwind of days, trying to discover where Camp Jupiter is, and Jason spends most of his days in Bunker Nine, watching Leo work. Jason gets taller and more handsome with each passing day, and the girls definitely notice, giggling every time he even looks in their direction- yet the only person Jason wants to notice him sees him as his 'best buddy' and definitely not at all as a romantic interest.

Leo tries again and again to gain the acknowledgement of girls- hence the 'All Da Ladies Luv Leo', which particularly hurt Jason, as he viewed the look of disappointment on Leo's face when all the girls he asks out turn him down. Jason can't believe that they don't see how lucky they would be to go out with such a funny, cute, gorgeous, amazing, hot- ok, now he's rambling.

You get the point.

Besides, Jason had no way to confess to Leo anyway- best case scenario, Leo liked- no, loved- him too. Worst case- Leo was repulsed by him and never talked to him again. Jason couldn't bring himself to risk that.

So, he carried on with the straight charade and politely turned down the eager girls who worshiped the ground he walked on, embarrassed.

He can tell Leo suspects something when he still doesn't have a girlfriend after the Argo II lifts off from Camp Jupiter, Piper and Annabeth happily in love, Frank and Hazel shyly talking in his room and Percy going out of his mind trying to find Nico, and one day pulls him into his room, asking him what was up.

Jason freezes, blushing, staring into Leo's laughing brown eyes and his adorable freckles speckled all over his thin face, obscuring anything else from his vision and gets up, grabbing Leo and pushing him up against the shut door. He hears Leo draw in a sharp breath, his eyelashes fanning his surprised brown eyes as he took in his arms pinned behind him by one of Jason's calloused, warm ones and Jason's blue, blue eyes and strong muscles forcing him against his door, another lightly resting on his cheek. He smirked.

"Took you long enough," he remarked, the smirk still residing on his mischievous features. "Shut up," Jason murmured, shoving his lips roughly against Leo's in a fiery storm of withheld passion and love, Jason's tongue sliding over his in an exotic, erotic dance of push and pull, graceful yet destructive, pulling down barrier after barrier in a poetic turn of events.

The six sneaky spies outside the door crept away, giggling.

And as heaven knows what was going on behind that door (by the sounds of it, more than kissing) Annabeth turned to Percy and whispered, "You owe me 10 drachmas," and Piper was busy telling everyone that would listen that she _told_ them so.

 **Phew! Took ME long enough, if you ask me! No hate. You have a problem with LGBTQ, you got a problem with me. #ProbablyBisexualAndProud!**

 **Bye y'all. See ya next decade!**


	14. Piper

**Hey guys, this is a bit different from the usual- it's an au freeverse where piper's dad dies and she can't handle it. Very sad :(**

Br-ok-en.

Broken.

There goes the golden girl,

perfect girl,

she's so cool

and I just LOVE her dress.

But did you know that she's

B-r-o-k-e-n.

You didn't?

G-o-s-s-i-p

follows me everywhere.

Everywhere I turn,

everywhere I look,

it _HAUNTS_ me.

S-u-r-r-o-u-n-d-s me.

B-r-o-k-e-n.

That's what I am.

That's what they call me, anyway.

Soundlessly my friends (not really)

pass as if I am

m-a-d.

But I know that's not true.

What? It's not.

After all, why would I be?

He's alive.

They all say he's dead.

I hear them.

But it's not true.

 _Of course it's not!_

They just want to try and trick me

into believing their lies.

He's not dead.

D-e-a-t-h.

Funny word, isn't it?

So close for many, yet for others so

f-a-r.

He's not.

He can't be.

Dead, I mean.

Can he?

 **Good, or nah?**

 **-Z xx**

 **P.S Just in case I get accused of plagiarism, I know a person on Fictionpress has posted this also- but guess what? That person is me! Yay! Zombie221 as well, by the way.**


	15. The 5 Days of Gruniper

**Hey! So, I recently noticed we never really found out how Grover and Juniper got together and thus, this was born.** **Enjoy!**

Grover frowned. He had a huge crush on a dryad named Juniper for ages, but had no idea how to ask her out. What did she even like? Flowers?

Day #1

Grover picked some flowers for her, and was promptly slapped around the head for 'picking poor Julie's tulips right off her grass patch'.

Nope-definitely not. Chocolates?

Day #2

Grover bought her some chocolates, and she burst into tears for those 'poor, poor cows who were tortured for their milk everyday.'

Mental Note: Juniper is a vegan. Surely nothing could go wrong with a bit of romantic music?

Day #3

Romantic songs do not work if the other person starts crying over the lyrics because they reminded her of her cheating ex-boyfriend, Barry the Boulder.

Eventually Grover just decided to ask what she liked.

Day #4

"What do you like Juniper?" "I have a special fondness for birds." So he gave her 10 birds, who she immediately let free and then scolded Grover for 3 hours on why animals have rights too.

Getting frustrated, he decided to just come out as ask her upfront.

Day #5

"Hey Juniper?" "Yeah?" "Want to go out with me?" "Uh huh, sure!"

Grover just rubbed the back of his neck in disbelief that it was that easy.

Sometimes it seemed the only thing she actually liked was him.

 **Crap, I know, but whatever. It's 12:41 am anyway.**

 **Toodle-oo!**

 **-Z**

 **P.S. Shoutout to Junebug, thanks for the reviews, muchos cookies por tu :: :: (Also on the Thalico I was sorta going for a mutual-goth-friendship-thing) ;) and do you actually want me to continue New Generation?**


	16. Rachel

**So, this is a small oneshot I wrote pre-BOTL about Rachel's vision of seeing Percy at the Goode open day.**

 **I always feel like people underestimate the emotional turmoil Rachel must have gone through during the course of her life- Rachel is a very confident person, but even the most confident of people would have been terrified by seeing all these things other people did not, and probably assumed herself mad before encountering Percy, and that people never really see how much Rachel was probably affected by that conversation. Ok. Rant over. (Extra cookies to those who stuck with me through that ::) On with the oneshot!**

Paint blooms across the canvas,

blues and purples

and greens,

and greens,

and suddenly the sea appears under

the ministrations of her brush,

wild red hair hastily

pushed away to see better,

light, grass-green eyes

intently focused on inky,

pulchritudinous*

black curls, not really

knowing what she was

painting, only knowing him

in a dream that seemed so,

so much like reality,

but couldn't be.

Monsters?

Really?

All her life she

has seen things no one else has seen,

painting out her supposed

'delusions' and never

telling anybody when suddenly

a flash of laughing, sparkling

green eyes changed everything.

Changed her whole

world.

"Rachel, honey? Are you

finished? Come on sweetheart,

we'll be late for your

induction at Goode!"

She stepped back and sighed.

She wasn't sure

why she remembered this

today, of all days

but she can feel something about

to happen.

Smirking in the mirror,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

nonchalantly strolled downstairs

and stretched lazily, oblivious

to her mother's screeches.

Look out Percy Jackson.

Here she comes.

 ***Beautiful**

 **Heyloo, so, Rachel huh? Gut, or nah?**

 **-Z x**


	17. Percabeth II

**Hey guys! I know, I know, why did I leave you? I am extremely busy all. the. time. and I am actually procrastinating right now because I have like 7 pieces of HW, a (compulsory) geography project, Bronze Arts Award AAAAANNNNDDDDD extra work because my horrible teachers think I'm smart. (ha, little do they know...) Anyway, I know I haven't done a Percabeth for aggeesssss and they are one of my favourite ships of all time, so I figured I'd give you a little treat.**

 **I know this is really cliche, but: high school au poem! It's called 'Watching You.' Enjoy!**

You smile, that

gorgeous, breathtaking grin, blonde

locks carelessly tucked aside

and laugh gently and something your 'friend'

(aka mindless adorer) says.

Transfixing.

I am mesmerised.

Eyes of the purest stormy grey glint

playfully, full of humour and

and yet,

and yet,

underneath your mask of glory,

I still see the real you.

As you sit beside me,

(that's the seating plan after all)

your radiant, amazingly beautiful

eyes flick laconically to me, my heart melting

as if a defenceless icecream in the face

of the bright, shining sun.

As I cheekily, dazedly return that dazzling

smile, you utter a quiet,

swift, "Morning Percy,"

so minuscule

yet melodic I almost miss it.

But alas! soon you have

turned away, blushing a light magenta

over your dastardly adorable freckles

and I am left

watching you.

 **R &R please! Thank you. Cookies for all! :: :: ok now, bye.**

 **P.S. comment what you want otherwise I can't your mind! (imagine if I could though how cool would that be...)**


	18. Percy

**Phew, I am on a roll today! Ok, this is during Sea of Monsters when Percy is reflecting on the Sirens' powers. It is called 'Glisten'**

That's what they do.

 _Glisten._

Their tails swish about them in an

erotic dance of push and

pull and they lull and hypnotise

you with their ancient,

comforting dialect and melodies.

Row upon row of

seashells encrust their coiling limbs, their

hips twirling and swirling in time with

their songs of long ago,

coaxing, coaxing until

splash!

They drag you under,

their eyes begin to glow with a malice and hunger,

your oxygen levels failing and

their soporific chants

growing frightening,

ugly and awful.

They say the last thing

you see before you black out

is a soft, calming pair of wide,

sparkling violet eyes and a gentle

voice whispering,

"It will be all right."

And...

And...

And then...

They devour you.

 **You like? Well, I'm not gonna know if you don't tell me! Bye bye now!**


End file.
